Butterfly Kisses
by Yumeno-chan
Summary: Edward and Bella's spend a night together in their meadow! WARNING! VERY LEMONY! O Be nice...it's my first one


**  
I was thinking of continuing this story...like what happens AFTERWARDS LOL so review and let me know!**

WARNING!! LEMON!!  
OMG! So I'm so nervous this is my first lemon! I hope you like it .!! If you don't like lemons, don't read it!!

* * *

It was about 9:30 when I heard the tap on my window. I had been up reading, trying to keep my mind entertained, but it wasn't working that well. I was not expecting a visitor and my heart leapt when I realized who it must be, my Edward. I glided to the window and unlocked the hatch to raise it and allow my guest entry.

"Edward!" I cried, leaping at him, when he had entered the room. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed his icy cheek softly.

"Hello, Bella," he said gently with his angelic voice that I absolutely adore.

It seemed like forever since I saw him last, but it had only been a few days. He had gone out hunting and I was left home alone, but, of course, Edward would have never left me home by myself. He told Alice to check up on me once in a while. She had come by this afternoon, but then she had to leave. She had some business to take care of with Rosalie and Jasper. Probably one of those visions again. The day had been extremely long. I was begging for it to be over, so that I could see Edward again. My theory was that the more time that went by, the less time I had to wait to see my Edward again. But now it had ended; the waiting was over and I was here, back in my Edward's arms.

"Wanna get out of here, Bella?" He asked, looking down, deeply into my eyes."

"Okay!" I jumped for joy, but then stopped to think. "But what about Charlie?"

He looked at me and frowned a bit, forgetting that Charlie comes to check up on me once in a while. We stood there for a moment, holding onto one another tightly and thought of a plan.

"Charlie's sleeping downstairs. I'll stuff my bed with Pillows and blankets to make it look like I'm there, besides he just opens up the door just to see if I'm still in bed. He wouldn't dare to enter my room fully."

He laughed and kissed my forehead, "You're a genius."

I smiled, quite proud of myself for thinking of such a clever idea. I don't usually sneak out of the house like this, but it's not everyday that Edward asks me to go somewhere with him at night. I wanted to be with him. I wanted to be alone. I quickly stuffed my bed and changed into some outdoor clothes. I slid into an old pair of jeans, a pink tank top and a black zip up sweater. I grabbed a bag and filled it with a two soft navy blue blankets, just in case it was cold on the way there, and flung it over my shoulder.

"Ready to go?" he asked, smiling the smile that I absolutely love.

"Yup!" I grinned. He sauntered over to me and picked me up as if he was cradling a baby and we silently slipped out the window. When we reached the bottom, he placed me down and we walked side by side towards his black car that was around the corner. He had parked it there just in case Charlie looked out the window to see his vehicle in the driveway. I wouldn't be able to go out anywhere if that happened. "Um…Edward…where are we going?" I asked him as we got into the car.

"It's a secret," he smirked mischievously as he started up the ignition. I knew this look; It was like he had planned this many weeks ago without spilling anything to me. I noticed Alice was acting strange as well. Of course, she would know what he had planned. We started to drive away from Charlie's house and went on the highway away from Forks. "Put this around your eyes," he said handing me a necktie in front of my face. I was shock to see that it was Charlie's. He probably grabbed it when I was stuffing pillows under my sheets. I took the tie from him and twirled it around my head so I couldn't see anything but darkness.

There was low music playing on the stereo and the motor seemed louder than usual, but what I was really focusing on was where we were going. I remembered the exact place where he had told me to cover my eyes, so I tried to monitor through my mind where I might be with all the twists and turns of the road. Suddenly, we came to a stop and his door opened and closed. Not even a second past until my door opened. He unbuckled my seat belt and lifted me out of the car. I found his neck and wrapped my arms around him.

"Hold on tight," he whispered in my ear and the cool wind blew quickly through my hair and around my body. It was as if we were flying. The smell of pine trees got my attention and I knew that we were out in the wilderness, but I couldn't tell where. Finally, we came to a stop and he placed me down in front of him. From behind, he hugged his arms around my body and whispered, "You can look now." I reached up to my face and unravelled the tie to look around at my new environment. I gasped with astonishment as I gazed out into a clearing, our meadow. "Do you like it?"

"I love it," I said turning around to gaze into his eyes. He looked back at me with his golden orbs as if he was looking for something. Then, leaving my waist, he reached up to hold my face in his hands, pulling me towards him and placing a kiss on my lips. My breathing quickened as he then moved his hands down my arm to pull me away.

"Come," he smirked and took the bag that I had brought with me off my shoulder and taking out the blankets I had packed. He ran out to the middle of the field and laid the blanket out on a flat piece of land. He then all of a sudden appeared right in front of me again. "Shall we?" He lifted me up and suddenly I was on one of the blankets. He took off my shoes and covered me with the other blanket and laid down next to me, holding me close to his body. It wasn't that cold out, but Edward didn't want to take any chances with me getting cold next to him. We gazed up at the stars as I rested my head on his hard stone chest, his arms still around me tightly. I felt like I was in heaven. I was safe, secured and nothing could ever come between this moment and me. The gorgeous stars twinkled brightly in the deep black sky that it looked like they were fireflies, dancing around us. I looked up at Edward only to see that he wasn't looking at the stars. He was looking at me.

"Edward? Aren't the stars beautiful?" I asked him.

"mmm not as beautiful as you," he said turning on top of me and kissed me gently on the lips. My arms wrapped around him and I tried to pull him closer, but he kept his distance the same.

"What is it?" I pouted.

"Our agreement. Don't you remember it?"

I let out a huge sigh and dropped my arms to my side and turned my face away from him in disappointment and slight embarrassment, "oh yeah."

"Bella, you know that it's dangerous. I don't want to hurt you," he said, his smile gone from his face.

"That excuse is getting really old. I'm tired of it! You know I don't care! Sometimes I feel like you don't –" I was cut off by his mouth crashing down against mine and after a moment it was released.

"May I talk now?" He asked, showing me a small smirk and I nodded. "And of course I love you; of course I want this, don't be silly. I've been thinking a lot lately, and I've decided to give you anything you want."

"Anything?" I asked, puzzled at his sudden change of mind."

He nodded, "However, only on one condition."

I scoffed at that word and rolled my eyes, "what is it?"

He sat up and pulled me up with him. Reaching in his jacket pocket he pulled out a small, black velvet box. He opened up the box and revealed the sparkling diamond within and taking my left hand he began, "Isabella Swan, will you marry me?"

I was going to snap something at him, but I decided not to ruin the moment. This moment is what he has been waiting for and I wasn't going to take that away from him. We sat there for a moment as I continued to stare at the sparkling stone, until I looked into his eyes and replied. "Yes."

He gave me a huge grin and slipped the ring on my finger, "It's perfect," he said kissing my hand and then my lips, "Now what is it you want?"

I stopped kissing him to look into his eyes, preying to god that he could read my mind for just this once. But nothing came. He stared at me, a little frustrated because he didn't know what I was thinking.

"Bella?"

I ignored my name and started to unbutton his shirt, continuing to gaze into his golden orbs. He looked down to his now bare chest and glanced back up at me.

"Is this really what you want?" His eyes were concerned.

I nodded and leaned forward and kissed his chest, while I began to undo his belt buckle. Suddenly, my hand was grabbed and I shot up to look at Edward with frightened eyes, thinking that I did something wrong.

"I'm not sure how far I am able to go without getting out of control." He said caressing my cheek, trying to make the situation better.

"I'm willing to try if you are," I reached up to hold his face, "I can wait if that's what you really want..." I leaned in to place a small kiss on his lips.

"Bella…" he stopped in mid sentence.

"Yes?"

"Bella…you don't understand. What I really want…is you. I really want this too" he said and laughed a little, looking away to hide his blushing, "and I did just promise you anything."

Yes, but it doesn't have to be right now—" His lips captured mine in a passionate kiss and I was melting. My heart raced faster as he guided me to the ground so that he was hovering on top.

I gave into his kiss and locked my arms around his neck, running my hand through his soft bronze hair.

"Edward…" I gasped, "are you sure?"

"Yes…. shh,"

His kiss sent an electric wave coursing through my body. He hovered over top of me, making his way down, kissing my neck to my collarbone and my collarbone to my breasts. I moaned slightly with pleasure and begged for more as he stopped to look at me. He grinned lovingly at me, pulling me up to take my sweater and tank top off, leaving me only in my bra. I sat myself on his lap and hugged his head as he explored my chest. Beneath me, I could feel him throbbing and his hand tracing my thigh and trailing up my back to unhook my bra for easy access. I gasped for air as his cold breath came across my skin that sent shivers up my spine.

I had my legs around him, with him supporting my back as he led us back down onto the soft blanket. I hung myself on around his neck and kissed his icy lips, while breathing deeply. I hadn't noticed but I had been breathing very loudly ever since he started kissing me; that was probably the reason why he was giggling softly against my mouth at times. My heart was racing, pounding in my chest as he reached for my pant button. He removed them with little effort; I felt a little self-conscious afterwards, when I realized I was almost all naked. No one has ever seen me naked before and I didn't know how he was going to react. I covered myself with my arms and looked at him, panicking slightly.

He looked at me confused and then understood what I was thinking. He smiled, "You're beautiful," he told me and moved my arms away so that he could see all of me. I showed a little smirk and finally, he allowed me remove his shirt, revealing his broad shoulders and his firm stomach. He looked down as I lightly ran my fingers up and down his chest, and he brought me into a kiss once more. He then travelled once more down to my chest until he reached my right breast. Massaging it lightly, I moaned, thrusting upwards, guiding my hands down his back and around his belt. Finding his buckle, I undid it and unbuttoned his jeans, freeing his throbbing member from its containment. I brought him up to my face and kissed him to distract him from me taking off his pants. As I finished taking them off, I realized that I was now left in my thong.

"You're good," I said smiling at him and he smiled back at me and came down to kiss me some more. By supporting himself with his strong arms, he hovered over top of me making sure there was barely any weight on me and he began to move back and forth across my body, rubbing against my thigh. I could feel it getting harder between my legs with each movement we made. I travelled my hands down to his pelvis and he groaned against my ear and kissed my neck intensely. The sound of his pleasure heightened mine and I began to moan deeply as well. I pulled down his boxers and he ripped my thong off with no effort at all. There we were, both of us naked, lying under the also naked sky together. The breeze was warm against my skin and all I could hear was my excessive breathing and the pounding of my heart that increased with every passionate kiss he gave me. It was as if my body knew what was coming next.

Edward glided his right hand down my side, searching for my thigh. And when he found it, he lifted it up so he had better access in between my legs. Still hovering over me, he broke our kiss to look at me, making sure he knew I was ready for what was coming. I nodded to him, still breathing heavily and stroked the muscles of his left arm as if to sooth his mind. He smiled that wonderful smile I love and reached for my hand, bringing it up beside my head, and entwining our fingers together as one. He brought himself down for the most passionate kiss he has ever given me and thrusted himself into me slowly. I cried loudly as he continued to kiss me, trying to distract me from the pain. It was as if he knew exactly how I felt and wanted to relieve it by absorbing it with a kiss. I tightened my grip on his hand as my other scratched at his perfect stone back. The pain was all I could think about until the pleasure took over my thoughts. His groans became louder with each thrust he gave me. The pain started to diminish as the pleasure increased. It pulsated through my body like a spark of electricity.

"Edward…"I moaned his name and he moaned back. We were in a magical moment together. We were one…at last. He didn't say a word; he didn't have to. I knew he was enjoying this moment as much as me. Everything was perfect. The breeze danced through the trees and the bright moon glowed down on us as we made love in our meadow.

I reached up around his back, trying to bring him closer to me; I needed him closer, to feel his firm chest against mine. He obeyed. After a moment I began to get frisky, I pulled myself away from him and pushed him over so I was on top. I sat on him, kissing his cold chest, and travelling downwards. I reached his pulsating member and licked it gently with my wet tongue. The groan that came from his throat was louder than ever as I teased him by reaching it with my hand, moving up and down. I got bored and moved up to him again and kissed his soft lips, and then sitting up, I positioned myself, getting ready for him to plummet back into me. I cried again, but this time not in pain, but in complete pleasure. I began to circulate on him trying to set a pace, and he followed. I bounced up and down, trying to catch my breath with each movement, feeling his member harden even more within me. Loud growls came from Edward's throat every time I thrusted forward on him.

"Bella…" he breathed, "this…is amazing,"

I whimpered in reply. We both knew the climax was coming and he wanted to end it with him on top. He moved over me again, and began thrusting in and out faster and faster. My heart raced, knowing that it was coming.

"Edward…" I moaned "Come with me…" Pleasure coursed through my body and I clung to Edward not wanting it to end. His hand clenched around my thigh as his thrusts began to slow down. It was over and he pulled out smoothly lying beside me.

"Bella...I love you," he whispered gently in my ear as he nibbled on it softly, while reaching up to run his fingers through my hair. I rested my head on his chest, trying to catch my breath.

"I love you too Edward," I said lifting my head up to kiss his nose softly, and then laying back down. I closed my eyes and his strokes through my hair pulled me into a deep sleep.

I woke up the next morning to find myself in my room all snug in my bed. For a moment I thought it was all a dream, but as I tried to get up excruciating pain came from my legs and I was still naked. I grabbed my housecoat and began to walk to the bathroom. No sooner did I reach my door did I notice a note.

Bells,  
I've gone to work for the day. There's an important meeting that I have to attend to. I won't be back until later tonight. Behave yourself.  
Charlie

I dropped my housecoat to the ground and walked to the bathroom naked. When I reached it I turned on the light to look at myself in the mirror.

'I don't look any different' I said to myself. 'I look the same. I'm still Bella.' All of a sudden I looked closer at my skin. There were hickeys all over my body. I didn't realize he had made them. "Whoa.." I said impressed. "Boy, he's good,"

"What do you think?" an angelic voice that I was very familiar with said right beside me. He was leaning against the doorframe as I turned to look at him.

"Oh! Edward! You're here!" I said jumping with glee and hugged him.

"Good morning sweetheart," he giggled. "How was your sleep?"

"Fantastic!" I said kissing his neck.

"I'm glad," he kept smiling as if he couldn't stop.

I looked up at him and realized how much I really did love him. I need him. He is my life, without him, I'm nothing.

* * *

**And there you have it! My first lemon with Edward and Bella! Please review!  
I was thinking of continuing this story...like what happens AFTERWARDS LOL so review and let me know!  
**


End file.
